


Until your last breath

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Dark Charles, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers für X-Men Apocalypse!! Noch nie hatte Charles eine derartige Kraft gespürt, wie in der einen Sekunde, in dem ihm diese dunkle Präsenz begann zu erfüllen. Charles weiß es, bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst wird was diese Präsenz ist. Er hat es in Eriks Geist gespürt, den dieselbe Präsenz aufgesucht hatte. Apokalypse ist der erste ihrer Art. Und es gab nur zwei Optionen für sie. Folgen oder sterben. (Cherik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until your last breath

**Author's Note:**

> Also nachdem ich den Trailer des neuen X-Men Films gesehen habe, hab ich innerhalb von sechs Stunden eine neue FF geschrieben. Sie ist nicht so lang wie meine bisherigen und auch nur ein One Shot. Es ist aber im Grunde eine Geschichte, basierend auf dem, was wir in dem neuen Trailer zu sehen bekommen haben. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht nehmen. Es war unmöglich das nicht zu schreiben und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, es wird nicht die einzige Apocalypse-Story sein, die ich schreiben werde.
> 
> Movie Spoilers!!! Wer nichts wissen will, liest die Geschichte bitte nicht.

„ _Wir wollen beide dasselbe.“ Eriks Stimme brach und Charles wünschte sich so sehr, die Gedanken seines Freundes lesen zu können, dessen Finger sich unbewusst in ihn zu krallen schienen. Als wäre es Charles, der verschwinden würde und nicht Erik selbst. Aber er hatte es gewusst._

 

_Von der ersten Sekunde hatte Charles gewusst, dass es nicht ewig anhalten würde._

 

_Doch die Hoffnung war einfach zu groß gewesen, dass er es ignoriert hat._

 

_Wie immer in diesem Traum öffnete Charles bereits den Mund um ihm zu sagen, „Nein, mein Freund, das wollen wir nicht.“, als sich um ihm die Szenerie veränderte und er mit einem Mal stand. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und erkannte nichts außer Dunkelheit._

 

„ _Liebe ist schon etwas sehr merkwürdiges.“ Eine dunkle Stimme kam von irgendeinem Punkt, als wäre sie Meilenweit entfernt und doch so nahe, dass Charles meinte den Atem ihres Besitzers spüren zu können. „Noch bevor man sich ihrer bewusst wird, entschwindet sie einem. Es gibt jedoch etwas, das ich dir geben kann, was ewig halten wird.“_

 

_Charles blickte langsam an sich hinab, als er begann seine Beine wieder zu spüren._

 

„ _Du musst nur Ja sagen.“_

 

Erschrocken riss Charles die Augen auf, als in derselben Sekunde die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Logan, gefolgt von Hank in sein Zimmer stürmten. Und es war der pure Schock auf den Gesichtern seiner beiden Freunde, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag, sondern stand. Atemlos schnappte er nach Luft, während sein eigener Blick blinzelnd an sich hinab fiel, bevor der Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu heftig und er ohnmächtig wurde.

 

~*~

 

Sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, versuchten Logan und Hank herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Allerdings musste Charles zugeben nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben. Die einzig logische Erklärung, auf die er kam, war dass sein Traum so intensiv gewesen war, dass er Neuronale Zellen in seinem Gehirn stimuliert haben könnte, durch die er unbewusst gelaufen war. Doch das konnte weder er noch Hank glauben. Dazu war der Schaden an seinem Rückenmark zu groß und diese Macht …

 

„Ich hab … noch nie so eine gewaltige Macht gefühlt.“ Wisperte Charles zu sich selbst, während sein Blick abwesend auf den Helm von Cerebro fiel und er schluckte. Es waren zehn Jahre, seit er das letzte Mal eine derartige Sehnsucht verspürte Erik ausfindig zu machen. Damals war es, weil er insgeheim wollte, dass Erik irgendwo in Sicherheit war, während ein anderer Teil ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte und doch …

 

Würde Erik kommen, wenn er ihn finden würde? Aber es ging nicht alleine darum. Charles hatte das Gefühl hier irgendetwas Großes zu übersehen und die einzige Person die ihn bislang immer in die richtige Richtung gebracht hatte, war Erik. Er wies ihn unweigerlich immer den richtigen Weg. Und wenn es nur der entgegengesetzte seines Freundes war.

 

Ein mentaler Schrei, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen zucken und dann so schnell wie er konnte aus Cerebro fahren. Charles wusste, dass er nicht schnell genug ankam und doch versuchte er Jeans Panik etwas zu mildern, während er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhr und dann zu ihrem Zimmer rollte. Scott saß bereits an ihrer Bettkante, woraufhin Charles dankbar nickte und dann ans Kopfende fuhr. Vorsichtig berührte er Jeans heiße Stirn, nur um die Hand genauso schnell zurück zuziehen, wie sie ihre Augen öffnete.

 

„Jean, du hast nur geträumt.“ Er blickte in ihre grünen Augen, doch erkannte er gleichzeitig die Angst und etwas sehr viel Tiefsinnigeres darin, welches sich mit seinem Geist verband und Charles plötzlich das sah, was auch sie gesehen hatte.

 

_Eine gewaltige Explosion, die alles verbrannte und zerstörte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte. Und eine Macht, die - ..._

 

Ruckartig beendete Charles ihre Verbindung zueinander, als ihm auffiel, wie stark seine Hände zitterten und er sie sich zwischen seine kühlen Schenkel schob. „Ich hab das Ende der Welt gesehen, Professor. Das war kein Traum.“

 

Sein Mund öffnete sich, bevor er zu Scott blickte und dann schluckte.

 

~*~

 

„... hier bleiben, er ist gerade - ...“ Die Tür zu seinem Büro knallte durch die Wucht des Öffnens gegen die Wand, woraufhin Charles aufblickte und musste zugeben wirklich überrascht zu sein Moira vor sich zu sehen. Hinter ihr war Hank und Charles lächelte ihn schließlich knapp an, bevor er nickte und die Agentin sich dann näherte. „Ich hab Etwas, das Sie vielleicht interessieren dürfte, Xavier.“ Damit knallte sie ihm eine dicke Akte auf den Schreibtisch, die er aufnahm und dann die Stirn verwirrt runzelte.

 

„Ist das ein Witz?“ Fragte Charles grinsend, bevor er die Akte öffnete und kurz die Lippen spitze. Moira machte einen genervten Laut, den sie schon früher gut drauf hatte, wann immer sie ungeduldig wurde.

 

„Hören Sie, seit Ihr Bekannter Lehnsherr euch regelrecht geoutet hat, ist meine Abteilung voll von Leuten, die die verrücktesten Dinge erzählen. Und alleine im letzten Monat haben sich vier neue Gruppen zusammen gefunden, die diese Mutanten regelrecht verehren und feiern. Ich sage nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen habe, dass eure Art integriert und akzeptiert, sogar gefeiert wird. Aber da stimmt etwas nicht. Und ich will, dass Sie das durchgehen, da Sie doch hier der Experte auf dem Gebiet sind.“ Charles seufzte und schloss die Akte dann wieder.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein verstehe ich Ihre Aufregung nicht. Ist es nicht gut für beide Seiten sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen?“ Moira, die zur Tür gegangen war, drehte sich wieder herum und blickte ihn eindringlich, vielleicht sogar verzweifelt an, so dass Charles für einen Augenblick versucht war, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Doch er wusste es inzwischen besser, als vor zwanzig Jahren.

 

„Charles, Sie verstehen nicht. Hier geht es nicht mehr um Akzeptanz, sondern Verehrung. Ich habe Vermisstenmeldungen von bekannten Mutanten, dessen Zahl bereits im zweistelligen Bereich ist. Ich habe Berichte, von Mutanten die Familienmitglieder vermissen, seit diese von merkwürdigen Träumen erzählt haben. Und ich habe zwei Gruppen, mit ansteigender Mitgliedszahl, von denen ich weiß, dass sie von einer … Revolution predigen, in denen die Mutanten die Herrschaft übernehmen.“ Nun begann Charles zu verstehen, worauf sie hinauswollte und es ließ ihn hart schlucken.

 

Sie hatten den Helm damals erforscht und das Metall, aus welchem er war wurde weitestgehend aufgespürt und versteckt. Er könnte Erik jeder Zeit finden …

 

„Schön, dass Sie es endlich verstanden haben, Xavier. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mit Ihrem Freund mal treffen, bevor unsere Informanten ihn finden und wir werden nicht so gnädig mit ihm sein. Das letzte Mal haben wir ihn weggesperrt, bevor er floh. Nie wieder.“ Damit stürmte sie aus seinem Büro und Charles fiel zurück in seinen Rollstuhl.

 

Seine Kehle schnürte sich für einen Augenblick zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er Erik vielleicht zum letzten Mal gegenüber stehen würde, als ihm gleichzeitig etwas Anderes in den Sinn kam. Hatte Moira etwas von merkwürdigen Träumen erwähnt? Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, hob er eine Hand an seine Schläfe und rief sie zurück. Binnen weniger Augenblicke kam sie zurück und verengte warnend die Augen, doch Charles hob nur die Hände. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nur eines wissen. Wissen Sie was das für Träume waren? Was für Mutationen besaßen die, die diese Träume hatten? Gibt es Zusammenhänge?“

 

Moiras Blick fiel sofort ins Nachdenkliche. „Nein, ich … dazwischen waren Mutanten mit physischen Fähigkeiten, aber auch mentalen. Ich hab bisher keine Zusammenhänge finden können, außer diese Gruppierungen. Alles was ich weiß, steht in diesen Akten, Xavier. Tut mir leid.“

 

Und ihm erst, dachte Charles, bevor er die Hand hob und dann die Informationen direkt aus ihren Gedanken in seine übertrug, sobald sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

 

~*~

 

_Erik rannte durch den Wald, während er einem Pfeil nach dem anderen auswich. Seine Lungen brannten, genauso wie seine Brust vor Panik, als er Rauch von dort aufsteigen sah, von wo aus er mit seiner Familie lebte. Sofort dachte er an Magda und die kleine Anya. Die Angst ließ auch seine Wut ansteigen, woraufhin er sich herumdrehte um seine Angreifer zu bekämpfen, als er plötzlich im Stahlwerk war._

 

_Atemlos fuhr er herum und runzelte die Stirn. Es war dunkel und niemand war hier, was …_

 

_Er hatte gelernt seine Träume zu lenken, bereits während seiner Gefangenschaft bei Schmidt, doch noch nie hatte er von dem Stahlwerk geträumt. Wozu auch, wenn hier nie etwas passiert war, das ihn in irgendeiner Weise berührt hatte? „Tatsächlich? Nachdem du dich doch besonders hier wohl fühlen müsstest?“_

 

_Seine Augen verengend, drehte sich Erik zu der Gestalt, die er kaum wahrnahm und doch unglaublich mächtig schien. So eine Macht hatte er noch nie vernommen. Nicht einmal, als er das letzte Mal Charles' Fähigkeit in sich gespürt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken zog sich sein Herz unweigerlich zusammen. Doch dann schob er es zur Seite. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?“_

 

_Die Gestalt wurde kaum deutlicher und doch meinte er, sie zu spüren. „Komm mit mir und sieh es selbst.“ Erik spürte die Präsenz mit einem Mal so heftig, dass es mehr wie eine Berührung war, die mit einem Mal jedoch verschwand und er stattdessen auf die Knie sank, als ihm das Gefühl in seinen Beinen verließ._

 

„ _Erik, es tut mir leid, aber egal was geschieht, wach bloß nicht auf!“ Erik schnappte nach Luft, während er panisch versuchte herauszufinden was gerade mit ihm geschah. Dann öffnete er die Augen und er sah direkt in ein tiefes Blau, welches ihn schon immer mehr fesseln konnte, als alles Metall der Welt. Aber das war nicht möglich. Charles konnte nicht, er wusste doch gar nicht wo er war …_

 

_Sein Blick hob sich zu der Gestalt, die so dunkel wie noch nie schien, doch legten sich warme Hände an sein Gesicht, woraufhin er den Blick zurück in Charles' Augen bohrte. „Nicht, sieh … sieh nur ...“ Charles' Stimme brach ab und Erik wollte ihn berühren, doch er war weg. Das Gefühl in seinen Beinen kam zurück und Eriks Blick fuhr auf, wo er immer noch einen leichten Schatten vernahm, sowie ein leises Wispern, welches er selbst dann nicht vergaß, als er bereits erwachte._

 

„ _Interessant.“_

 

_~*~_

 

Etwas Kühles berührte Charles' Stirn, woraufhin er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Zuerst war sein Blick noch verschwommen, bevor er sich langsam klärte und er Hank erkannte. „Verdammt, Professor, Sie haben mich echt erschrocken!“ Vorsichtig half ihm Hank in seinen Stuhl, während Charles jedoch immer noch den Nachgeschmack von eindringlicher, überaus überragender Macht, die ihn regelrecht überwältigt hatte. „Professor?“ Hank berührte seine Schultern, woraufhin er langsam seinen Blick hob und dann schluckte.

 

„Vielleicht …“ Charles schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, bevor er sich wieder sammelte und dann seine Stimme wiederfand. „Ruf Raven an, sag ihr sie soll Nachhause kommen. Und dann solltest du Logan vielleicht darauf vorbereiten, dass Erik kommt.“

 

„E- … Du hast ihn gefunden? Ich … was ist los, Professor?“ Hank musterte ihn eindringlich, doch Charles schüttelte nur den Kopf. Aber was sollte er seinem treuen Gefährten auch sagen?

 

Dass das Ende der Welt bevorstand und sie nicht die geringste Chance hatten?

 

Das konnte er nicht.

 

~*~

 

Charles blickte nervös zur Uhr, während er versuchte gleichzeitig ruhig zu wirken. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Erik überhaupt kommen würde. Sich nicht sicher, ob Moira ihnen half. Aber im Augenblick war er sich über gar nichts mehr sicher. Er hatte das letzte Mal vor drei Tagen geschlafen und zusammen mit dem kleinen Kampf, dem er sich mit - wie auch immer er dieses Wesen nennen sollte - geliefert hat, trug nicht zu seiner Besserung bei. Gleichzeitig überwachte er jede Nacht die Träume seiner Kinder und ging sicher, dass sie keine unheimlichen Begegnungen hatten. Dabei machte er sich ganz besonders um Jean sorgen.

 

Plötzlich öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür und Charles drehte den Kopf, nur um zu blinken, als er niemanden dort sah. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und stand auf. Er schaffte gerade Mal drei Schritte, eh er einfror und dann die Luft anhielt.

 

Er schlief. Er war eingeschlafen. Er war …

 

„Worüber sorgst du dich? Sie sind nicht die Deinen. Das waren sie noch nie und sollten es nie sein.“ Charles erschauderte, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte und dann in pechschwarze Augen blickte.

 

„Niemand gehört irgendjemanden. Sie alle besitzen einen freien Willen.“ Die Gestalt fühlte sich näher an, als je zuvor und Charles fragte sich, wie viel Zeit ihm bliebe.

 

„Einen freien Willen kann man manipulieren. Du gibst ihnen ein warmes Heim, Essen und Weisheit. Aber was sie wirklich brauchen ist jemand, der sie befreit. Jemand dem sie folgen können und du bist der Falsche dafür.“ Charles spürte deutlich den Unterschied der Macht, die er in seinem Traum als eine Präsenz wahrnahm, sowie der Macht, die begann in seinen Geist einzudringen. Er verschloss sich ihr so heftig, dass er für einen Moment das Gefühl in seinem Körper verlor.

 

„Du bist nicht stark genug, um dich mir zu widersetzen. Das ist Niemand.“ Nebst den schwarzen Augen, erkannte Charles nun glänzende Zähne und er schauderte ungewollt, bei der Drohung, die ihn durchfuhr. „Ich bin der Erste und es ist in deinem Blut, mir zu folgen.“ Charles ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er sich herumdrehte und rannte. Als Telepath besaß er innerhalb seines Geistes nebst einen bestimmten Raum für Träume, auch einen Art Panikraum. Er hatte ihn sich damals direkt nach Kuba aufgebaut, um nie in die Versuchung zu kommen mit seiner Fähigkeit unbewusst nach Erik zu suchen oder Raven.

 

Von dort konnte er raus, von dem, was ihn hier hielt. Allerdings schaffte er es gerade mal zur Treppe, bevor ihn das Gefühl in seinen Beinen verließ und er auf den Boden knallte. Der Schmerz ließ ihn für einen Augenblick wach werden und er meinte jemanden zu spüren. Eine Berührung, bevor er wieder abdriftete und auf den Rücken dreht wurde. Doch es war nicht Erik der ihn wie damals in Kuba hielt, sondern etwas Dunkles. „Folge mir!“

 

Charles erstarrte vor Angst, nur um dann die Augen zu schließen und an das Schmerzhafteste zu denken, dass er bisher erlebt hatte. Und mit einem Mal war er Shaw, der die Münze durch die Stirn gedrückt bekam und er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon atemlos nach Luft schnappte und dabei mit der Stirn gegen etwas Warmes stieß. Etwas schob sich unter seinen Rücken und Charles erkannte stürmische Gedanken die er schon … so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte und es ließ seine Augen tränen. „Scheiße. Mach das nie wieder.“ Knurrte Erik in seine Haare, während die starken Arme sich fester um ihn schlangen und er sich nur verzweifelt bemühte nicht zu weinen. Doch zu stark waren Eriks Gedanken und Ängste, dass er Charles verloren hatte - diesmal endgültig und Charles seine Hände schließlich zitternd in den Stoff von Eriks Oberteil krallte, während er sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge schob und dann das herausließ, was ihn bereits seit zwanzig Jahren quälte.

 

~*~

 

Wenig später war Charles weitaus gefasster und auch Erik sah man dessen emotionalen, inneren Sturm nicht an. „Nach allem was wir nun an Informationen bekommen haben, steht nun Eines fest. Und zwar, dass wir es nicht mit einem Phänomen oder Ähnlichem zu tun haben, sondern tatsächlich mit ...“ Moira erzählte von dem, was sie herausgefunden hatte, während Charles Eriks Blick kurz erwiderte, bevor er die anderen am Tisch ansah und ihre Worte zu Ende führte. „... dem ersten Mutant.“

 

Denn Wesen klang falsch, wie er fand. Es war definitiv ein Mutant, auch wenn Charles noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie dieser überhaupt funktioniert, mit so viel Macht. „Willst du mich verarschen?“ Fuhr Logan dazwischen und Charles ignorierte ihn für den Augenblick. „Er kann uns kontrollieren. Uns alle.“

 

„Sind Sie deswegen dauernd wach?“ Fragte Jean ihn besorgt, woraufhin Charles ihr am Liebsten sagen wollte, dass das hier nicht hingehörte. Ganz besonders nachdem er nicht wollte, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte. Und doch, fand er, dass sie das Recht hatten es zu wissen. „Ja.“ Charles beobachtete wie Hank den Kopf neigte, eh er etwas einwerfen wollte, schüttelte Charles jedoch den Kopf und fuhr fort. „Als er die Kontrolle über Erik übernehmen wollte, hab ich herausgefunden wie ich ihn aus eurem Bewusstsein halten kann.“

 

Erik zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen und Charles senkte etwas den Blick. Dann jedoch folgte ein leises Schnauben und ihr aller Blick fuhr zur Tür, wo Storm stand und noch eh Charles etwas sagen konnte, hob sie eine Hand. „Ich hab es schon gehört.“

 

Charles öffnete den Mund. „Ich hab genug gekämpft. Es ist genug geschehen und ich will das nicht mehr mitansehen. Es wird Zeit, dass sich etwas verändert. Und zwar für uns!“ Storms gesamte Erscheinung schien … so irreal, meinte Charles und er hatte sie auch nicht einmal gespürt, nicht einmal …

 

_Er ist hier!_

 

Sandte Charles an seine Freunde, die mit ihm an dem Tisch saßen, jedoch nicht an Storm. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, bei der Sorge, die er um seine Kinder hatte, ganz besonders weil er nicht verstand wie das passieren konnte. Besonders mit Ororo.

 

_Moira, du wirst dem Piloten sofort anfordern zu starten._

_Logan, du holst mit Hank und Erik die Kinder und bringt sie zum Hubschrauber._

_Jean, du wirst mit Scott Cerebro abschotten. Wir haben das schon einmal geübt. Anschließend treffen wir uns alle am Jet._

 

Während er den Anderen in ihren Gedanken sagte, was sie gleich machen sollten, blickte Charles seine beste Schülerin eindringlich an. „Ororo, ich verstehe das gut. Aber Keiner muss mehr kämpfen. Wir müssen das nicht mehr.“ Charles nahm Eriks Ungeduld wahr, sowie dessen Unverständnis darüber, ihn alleine mit ihr zu lassen, während er ihr weiß machte, sie säßen alle noch hier.

 

_Erik, bitte hilf ihnen, ich kann das alleine!_

 

Erik fluchte auf Deutsch, woraufhin Charles fast lächeln musste, als es ihn an alte Zeiten erinnerte. Doch fokussierte er sich stattdessen auf Ororos weißen Blick. Gott, sie wirkte wie eine Marionette. „Du hast recht, Professor, ich muss das nicht machen.“ Damit ging sie zu ihm und lächelte kühl. „Ich will es. Ich hab es gesehen. Seine Macht und die daraus resultierende Zukunft wird unglaublich sein.“

 

Charles verfolgte gleichzeitig seine Freunde, um ihre Gedanken zu beschützen, als ihm jedoch etwas Entscheidendes bewusst wurde.

 

„Ziemlich spät für dich oder? Ich bin schon fast etwas enttäuscht, dass du nicht eher daran gedacht hast.“ Ororo lächelte breiter bei dem Klang der dunklen Stimme, während hinter ihr durch die Tür Apokalypse trat, so wie er sich nannte und Charles schluckte.

 

„Du willst sie alle gar nicht.“ Hauchte Charles leise und festigte gleichzeitig den Griff um seinen Rollstuhl, bevor er die Illusion von Ororos Geist fallen ließ, die zur Seite trat und ihn zum ersten Mal den Mutanten wirklich sehen ließ. Er war groß, stark. Seine Haut war so schwarz, dass sie wiederum blau schimmerte, ebenso wie die Augen und Charles spürte eine überwältigende Macht regelrecht von ihm ausgehen.

 

„Du willst mich.“ Charles blickte von ihm zurück zu Ororo und stellte sich vor, wie sie alle so starr blicken würden. Nur Puppen und ohne freien Willen.

 

„Ich kann dir alles geben, was du möchtest. Du musst nur Ja sagen.“ Charles biss die Zähne zusammen, als er erneut begann ein vages Gefühl in seinen Beinen wahrzunehmen. Das Kribbeln, als wären sie nur eingeschlafen …

 

Doch gleichzeitig spürte er auch die besorgten Gedanken seiner Freunde, die auf ihn warteten und Charles war hin und her gerissen. Denn er fürchtete, wen der Mutant sich noch holen würde, wenn Charles widerstand. Und er würde sie verfolgen, sollte Charles mit ihnen gehen. Sie waren mit ihm nur in Gefahr, woraufhin er die Augen schloss und in Hanks Gedanken eindrang.

 

„ _Wir werden starten.“ Damit betrat Hank den Jet, während Logan Erik nur fassungslos anblickte. „Was zur Hölle - …?“_

 

„ _Er kontrolliert ihn.“ Murmelte Jean und …_

 

Charles seufzte. „Jean, das ist nicht an dir oder an den Anderen.“ Schließlich festigte er den Griff um die Armlehnen.

 

„ _Was meinst du mit, er kontrolliert ihn? Wer? Charles? Zur Hölle, ich wusste es!“ Erik fuhr herum und Charles hielt ihn fest, bevor er auch ihn, sowie Logan in den Jet lenkte und mittels Jeans Fähigkeit den Jet verschloss._

 

„Es tut mir so leid, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit um euch in Sicherheit zu bringen.“ Damit drückte er sich langsam hoch, aus dem Rollstuhl und blickte Apokalypse dann in die Augen, der keinen halben Meter vor ihm stand. Seine rechte Hand hob sich zitternd an seine Schläfe, als er nun auch noch in den Geist des Mutanten vor ihm eindrang und er plötzlich die Verbindung zu den Anderen verlor.

 

Im Jet fiel Erik mit einem Mal auf die Knie, dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und riss die Öffnung des Jets auf, bevor er aus dieser hinab sprang und durch den Hangar zu den Gängen rannte. Keine Sekunde später hinter sich die Anderen hörte. Er wusste nicht worüber er wütender sein sollte. Darüber dass Charles ihn kontrolliert hatte oder dass er sich in eine dermaßen gefährliche Situation brachte. Aber er hätte es wissen müssen und es ließ alles Metall um ihn herum regelrecht nach ihm singen, so wütend war er.

 

Ohne zu zögern riss er die Tür zum Esszimmer aus ihren Angeln, eh er in den Raum stürmte und dann gerade noch sah, wie Charles ohnmächtig zurück in seinen Rollstuhl fiel und der Mutant Erik herausfordernd anblickte. Automatisch zog er Charles' Rollstuhl mittels seiner Fähigkeit zu sich, während seine Finger kribbelten. „Es ist schade um deinen Freund. Er wäre wirklich praktisch gewesen.“

 

Erschrocken öffnete Erik den Mund, doch dann wurde das gesamte Haus in einer heftigen Explosion erschüttert, durch die er sich schützend über Charles positionierte, bevor er diesen aus dem Stuhl hob und dann aus dem Esszimmer lief. Dabei kam er Logan entgegen und er ignorierte für den Augenblick seinen Hass gegenüber diesen Typen, während sie die Korridore entlang rannten, zurück zu dem Jet. Dabei konzentrierte sich Erik auf das Metall in den Wänden, um diese für sie aufrecht zu halten und wusste für den Moment nicht einmal woher er diese blinde Kraft nahm.

 

Aus der Angst um sein Leben, oder um das von Charles'?

 

~*~

 

Sobald sie in der Luft waren, informierte Moira sie mittels Funk, dass der Hubschrauber in Sicherheit gebracht wurde. Zur Tarnung befanden sich noch andere in der Luft, doch fürchtete Erik dass diese vielleicht nicht ausreichen würden, um diesen Mutanten zu verwirren.

 

„Wie geht’s ihm?“ Fragte Peter leise neben ihm, woraufhin Erik nur den Kopf schüttelte. Er befand sich mit Charles relativ weit hinten im Jet, wo er diesen auf eine Wolldecke gelegt und zugedeckt hatte. Sein Puls war da und doch … „Er lebt.“ Überrascht hob er den Kopf zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das Charles' sehr eindringlich anzublicken schien. „Ich kann ihn spüren, auch wenn seine Präsenz nicht hier ist.“

 

Erik öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu fragen, was sie sei, als sich Hank von vorne meldete. „Wir landen gleich, also schnallt euch bitte an.“ Schweigend beobachtete er kurz, wie die Anderen auf ihre Plätze gingen, eh er dann Charles' Hand griff und mit der anderen sanft über eine blasse Wange strich, nach oben über seine Schläfe. Und für einen Augenblick schmerzte es ihn unheimlich nichts zu spüren. Gar nichts. Kein Funke, kein Kribbeln, so dass seine Augen begannen zu brennen, eh er sich daran konzentrierte, sie beide am Boden zu halten.

 

Es erinnerte ihn für einen Augenblick an ihre erste Mission zusammen.

Erik konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht so schlimm enden würde.

 

~*~

 

„Wo sind wir?“ Fragte Erik, während er Charles vorsichtig durch die steinernen Korridore trug und dabei Erz und anderes Metall durch seine Adern fließen spürte, so tief und umhüllt waren sie davon. „An einem Ort, von dem Charles sicher war, dass uns niemals jemand finden würde, sollte es je dazu kommen.“ Die Art, wie Hank das sagte, ließ ihn stehen bleiben und ihn verwirrt mustern.

 

„Wozu kommen?“ Hank blieb stehen, ebenso wie Moira, deren Hubschrauber vor Kurzem ebenfalls im Untergrund bei ihrem Jet gelandet war. Kurz blickte Hank ihn nicht an, bevor sich ihre Blicke trafen und Erik seinen Griff um Charles' festigte.

 

„Dazu, dass du Charles' Platz einnehmen musst.“ Eriks Brust begann sich zusammen zu ziehen, während seine Atmung sich beschleunigte. Dann jedoch hob er seinen Kopf etwas mehr und trat an Hank heran.

 

„Noch gibt es hier niemanden zu ersetzen. Nicht solange er noch atmet!“ Damit knirschten seine Zähne etwas, bei der Kontrolle, die er halten musste nicht den gesamten Untergrund in sich zusammen fallen zu lassen. Und Hank schien es zu merken, bei der Art, wie er hastig nickte und sie dann weiter führte.

 

Er wusste, dass Hank sehr an Charles hing und ein treuer Gefährte seines Freundes war. Doch solange dieser noch atmete, durften sie davon nicht sprechen. Egal was Charles getan hatte oder gerade durchmachte, sie mussten viel eher nach einem Weg finden, ihn zurück zu führen. Jean meinte, dass Charles' Präsenz fehlte. Vielleicht mussten sie ihn irgendwie … zurückführen. Erik wusste zwar nicht wie oder … womit sie das anstellen sollten. Aber es war ihm auch egal, denn das hier war Charles.

 

Und er würde ihn nicht aufgeben!

 

~*~

 

Erschrocken öffneten sich Eriks Augen, als er eine feine Berührung an seinem Kopf spürte. Langsam hob er den Kopf, wo er direkt in tiefblaue Augen blickte, die ihn einfach nur ansahen. Träumte er gerade? „Nein, du bist wirklich wach.“ Hauchte Charles und dessen Finger glitten von Eriks ungekämmten Haaren, hinab über seine Wange, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er sich schon - wann war seine letzte Rasur überhaupt gewesen?

 

„Vor drei Wochen und zwei Tagen, du musstest Einkäufe erledigen.“ Erik blinzelte, eh sich seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammenzogen und ihm schließlich auffiel dass Charles wach war. Er war wach und schien so … anders. Plötzlich lächelte Charles und Erik spürte seinen Zeigefinger über Eriks Kiefer streicheln. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Erik.“ Damit richtete sich Charles etwas auf, woraufhin ihm selbst auffiel, dass der Brünette ein sauberes und viel zu großes T-Shirt trug und das hatte er doch vorher nicht …

 

„Sh, hör auf so viel zu denken.“ Wisperte Charles plötzlich viel zu nahe gegen seine Lippen, woraufhin Erik etwas den Kopf zurückzog. Was zur …? Verwirrt blickte er in Charles' Augen, die ihn immer noch so merkwürdig anblickten. Schließlich hatte Erik genug und fing Charles' viel zu schmale Handgelenke ein, die er festhielt und ihn eindringlich musterte. „Was zur Hölle ist da passiert? Dich einfach zurückzulassen, Charles? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, es hätte dir doch sonst was passieren können!“

 

Sein Kiefer arbeitete, während er Charles' Blick erwiderte, der sich jedoch nicht änderte. Erik vermisste die Seriosität, die Weisheit in ihnen. Die Gegenwehr. „Aber ich will mich doch gar nicht gegen dich wehren.“ Hauchte Charles leise und neigte dann etwas den Kopf. Dann entzog er eines seiner Handgelenke aus Eriks Griff und strich mit einer Hand wieder über Eriks Wange, was seine Brust sehr viel enger zusammenzog. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass sie beide … Aber sie waren Freunde und er sollte so nicht empfinden, nicht für Charles. „Warum solltest du das nicht?“ Fragte Charles leise und Erik fragte sich, ob etwas mit Charles' Telepathie nicht stimmte, dass er jeden seiner Gedanken wahrnahm. Allerdings schüttelte dieser nur etwas den Kopf.

 

„Sie funktionierte noch nie so gut.“ Doch bevor Erik wusste was geschah, überbrückte Charles plötzlich den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn. Leicht erschrocken fuhr Erik erneut zurück, während seine Hände sich gegen Charles' Schultern legten. Tief blickte er in Charles' große, blaue Augen und sein Herz raste. Schließlich fiel sein Blick für eine Sekunde hinab auf Charles' Lippen, eh er sich über die eigenen leckte und dann innerlich fluchte. Zum Teufel!

 

Eine Hand schob er in den zarten Nacken, von dem er schon so oft davon geträumt hatte zu halten und an sich heran zu ziehen. Erneut küssten sie sich, wobei Erik einen heftigen Sturm von tiefer Begierde spürte, die ihn regelrecht überwältigte. Ohne nachzudenken stand er vom Boden auf, jedoch ohne den Kuss zu lösen, wobei ihm Charles soweit es vom Bett aus ging folgte und die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Seine Hände glitten schließlich von Charles' Schultern hinab zu dessen Hüften, wo er ihn packte und sich dann mit einem Knie zwischen dessen Beine auf der Matratze niederließ.

 

Ein sinnliches Geräusch entkam Charles, der ihm etwas über den Nacken kratzte, was Erik selbst keuchen ließ. Dann festigte er seinen Griff um Charles und schob sich über ihn. Seine andere Hand glitt an Charles' hinab, über dessen Schenkel, bis zum Saum dessen T-Shirt, unter dem seine Finger verschwanden und Charles dann die Beine spreizte.

 

Ruckartig zog sich Erik zurück und blinzelte verwirrt. „Charles, du - ...“ Kopfschüttelnd machte Charles einen sanften Laut, eh er Erik wieder küsste und dabei mit den Fingern über seinen Nacken strich. „Ich sagte doch … es war nie besser.“ Schnurrte Charles gegen seine Lippen, dann drückte er Erik unvermittelt auf den Rücken und positionierte sich so über sein Becken, wie Erik es sich oftmals in viel zu dreckigen Fantasien vorgestellt hatte. „Hm … wirklich?“ Erik legte die Hände schließlich auf Charles' Oberschenkel, dessen Haut so weich und warm war, eh er mit ihnen unter den Stoff glitt. Heiße, feuchte Lippen glitten über seinen Hals und Erik hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden, je mehr Lust ihn durchfuhr. Ihn so hart machte, wie er ewig nicht mehr gewesen war.

 

„Charles, du … es gibt so vieles worüber wir reden müssen.“ Erik schluckte hart, als Charles ihn unterhalb seines Ohrs sachte biss und sein Becken etwas über Eriks bewegte, woraufhin seine Finger sich etwas in Charles' Schenkel bohrten.

 

„Das wäre?“ Ihm wurde schwindelig, je sinnlicher sich Charles über ihn bewegte und dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal richtig … „Das Versteck, die Kinder - Charles, ich … ich will ...“ Ihm entkam ein leises Stöhnen, als Charles über seinen Kehlkopf leckte und sich dann dort festsaugte. Und genau dann wurde es ihm klar. Ruckartig richtete sich Erik auf, bevor er Charles' Handgelenke packte und ihn zurück auf den Rücken positionierte. „Hm … ich mag es, wenn du so hart bist.“

 

„Tatsächlich?“ Knurrte Erik. Er war so ein verdammter Idiot, immerzu geleitet von seinen verfluchten Gefühlen, dass er … „Wer bist du?“ Eiskalt fixierte er die blauen Augen, die seinen Blick kurz verwirrt zu erwidern schienen. Doch dann lachte Charles unter ihm leise, beinah belustigt auf, eh sein Blick kühl wurde und er Erik ebenso ansah.

 

„Alles was du willst? Vielleicht machtvoller, vielleicht auch unterwürfiger, käme auf die Situation drauf an.“ Seine Finger festigten sich etwas um die dünnen Handgelenke, bevor ihm einfiel, dass das hier immer noch der Körper seines Freundes war. „Ja, allerdings. Ich wäre wirklich vorsichtiger, er spürt das. Ich meine, nicht richtig, immerhin ist er tot.“

 

Erschrocken ließ Erik von der Person ab, die ihm so unbekümmert entgegen lächelte. „Charles ist ...“ Er spürte augenblicklich wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte und seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Seine Lungen brauchten die Luft, die er nicht atmen konnte da sich mit einem Mal alles schrecklich irreal und falsch anfühlte. Erik fiel zurück, aus dem Bett, direkt auf den Boden und starrte ungläubig auf zu dem was einmal Charles war und er wusste nicht was er lieber machen wollte. Die Augen schließen, um die Person, den Körper, der einmal von dem wundervollsten Wesen bewohnt war das er kannte oder nicht, damit er sich noch jedes Detail einprägen konnte. Doch nichts an ihm war wie Charles. Weder die Stimme, noch der Ausdruck …

 

„Warum weinst du? Es war doch nur sein Bewusstsein das starb. Das was ihn ausmachte, all die Kraft und das Selbstbewusstsein, die Leidenschaft, das war ich. Er hat mich alle Zeit unterdrückt und jetzt wo seine schwache Seite weg ist … verstehst du nicht, Erik.“ Erik spürte wie sein Gesicht begann zu kleben durch die Tränen, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu fallen, bei dem was er hörte. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. „Wir haben jetzt eine Chance. Zusammen. Die Chance auf eine Welt ohne Menschen, ohne … sich zurückhalten zu müssen. Du müsstest es spüren, die Gedanken und all diese Gefühle, es ist unglaublich.“

 

Kopfschüttelnd schnappte Erik nach Luft. „Bitte … Charles. Ich will … nur ihn.“

 

Die Person stand schließlich mit einem Seufzen vom Bett auf, nur um vor ihm in die Hocke zu gehen und dann sanft zu lächeln. „Es tut mir leid … wirklich, Erik. Aber ich fürchte das ist nicht möglich. Leb' wohl.“ Warme Lippen pressten sich auf seinen linken Mundwinkel, während er selbst die Augen ergebend schloss und dann die Hände über sein Gesicht legte.

 

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Dass er ihn erneut … dass er ihn …

 

Seine Fingerspitzen bohrten sich in seinen Haaransatz, bevor er nach vorne fiel und dann aufschrie. Dabei spürte, wie das Metall sich um ihn sammelte.

 

~*~

 

Seine Augen starrten gerötet und hart zurück. Dann griff Erik nach dem Rasierer.

 

Vielleicht … hatten sie Charles verloren. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass Charles umsonst gestorben war. Seine Motivation damals seinen eigenen Peiniger und ein paar Nazis auf dem Weg zu töten, das war Eines gewesen.

 

Aber Charles hatte sich für sie alle geopfert. Er hatte das getan, um sie zu beschützen und obwohl Erik sich nichts mehr wünschte als ihm dafür den Arsch aufzureißen, so würde er zumindest das machen, was sich Charles immer gewünscht hatte. Er würde seine Arbeit fortsetzen. Und wenn das hieß, dass er verhindern musste, dass die Menschen ausgelöscht werden würden …

 

Dann war es so.

 

~*~

 

„Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren darüber was du da sagst?“ Fragte Logan ihn ungläubig und Erik nickte. Sein Blick glitt über die Wenigen, die sie waren. Aber er wusste durch Hank, dass sie Potential hatten.

 

„Allerdings. Wir werden kämpfen. Und vielleicht werden wir Verluste in Kauf nehmen, aber wir werden uns nicht davon verstecken. Charles hat sich ihm alleine entgegen gestellt … um uns alle zu beschützen. Ich will nicht, dass das umsonst war.“ Erik blickte jeden Einzelnen in die Augen, während seiner Worte. Jean und Scott, dessen Fähigkeiten enorm waren. Ebenso wie die von Kurt, der eine beachtenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit Azazel und Mystique hatte.

 

„Aber es wird umsonst sein, wenn wir drauf gehen.“ Erik hielt an sich, eh er zu Logan blickte und die Augen etwas verengte.

 

„Soweit ich weiß, hast du doch unendlich viele Leben. Charles hatte nur eines.“ Moira räusperte sich aufgrund der Vibration des metallenen Tisches. Schließlich atmete Erik tief durch und stemmte die Hände dann auf den Tisch. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu Peter, der seit ihrer Ankunft viel zu ruhig war und er noch mit ihm reden musste. „Ich werde Niemanden zwingen mit mir zu gehen. Alles was ich möchte ist eure Hilfe.“

 

„Ich bin dabei.“ Überrascht fuhren sie herum und Erik blinzelte beinah ungläubig, als er Ravens Erscheinung erkannte. Jedoch in menschlicher Form. „Und versteht mich nicht falsch, ich will eurer kleinen Gruppe nicht beitreten. Aber es reicht. Schon immer wurden Mutanten verfolgt, gefoltert und getötet und jetzt … wo wir es endlich geschafft hätten, sind es unsere eigenen Leute, die uns jagen. Ich hab genug daneben zu stehen. Ich will kämpfen.“

 

Erik hätte es kaum besser sagen können. Schließlich nickte er, was sie erwiderte. „Wie bist du her gekommen?“ Fragte Hank plötzlich, woraufhin Raven sich an den Tisch setzte und Erik fiel auf, dass sie anders schien. Abgesehen von ihrer menschlichen Form. „Dein Anruf. Charles' Worte ich solle Nachhause kommen, er hat mir einmal gesagt, dass für einen Notfall, solle ich hier her kommen. Wo ist er überhaupt schon wieder?“

 

Stille breitete sich am Tisch aus, woraufhin sie ruckartig Erik ins Visier nahm und er den Unglauben regelrecht in ihre geweiteten, braunen Augen erkannte. „Nein.“ Wisperte sie atemlos, doch Erik nickte nur knapp.

 

„Er hat … sich ihm alleine gestellt und … das was von ihm übrig geblieben war, das ist nicht mehr … er ist tot.“ Hank klang so getroffen, wie Erik es bereits in sich vergraben hatte. Er würde dieses Gefühl brauchen, wenn er Apokalypse umbringen wollte. „Was heißt hier, er hat sich ihm alleine gestellt, wo wart ihr?“ Jean lehnte sich zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf Ravens, woraufhin diese erschrocken vom Stuhl aufsprang und Erik die Beiden verwirrt musterte. „Entschuldige. Das war wohl zu viel auf Einmal.“ Murmelte Jean, während Raven kreidebleich in die Leere starrte. Dann schnaubte sie. „Verblödeter Trottel.“ Damit drehte sie sich schließlich herum und rauschte aus dem Raum. Erik folgte ihr sofort.

 

„Raven!“ Er umrundete sie, woraufhin sie stehen blieb und demonstrativ an ihm vorbei blickte, während ihre braunen Augen schimmerten. „Du warst am Längsten von uns da draußen, wie … wie sieht es aus?“

 

„Ernsthaft? Katastrophal. New York ist … ein Chaos. Ich hab mich nicht mehr verwandelt seit eurem Anruf, weil es nur noch zwei Fronten gibt. Die, die sich ihm anschließen, oder die auf der Seite der Menschen und rate Mal welche getötet werden.“ Erik schluckte und senkte den Blick. Er dachte daran, wie Charles' Zuhause aussah, während der Jet es gerade noch schaffte zwischen den Trümmern herauszufliegen. Zerstört von Feuer und Gewalt. Alles was einst Charles gehörte …

 

„Ich will ihn töten, Erik. Ich will … dass er dafür zahlt!“ Raven schluchzte plötzlich auf, woraufhin er sie im Nacken packte und dann an sich heran zog, während er den anderen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie dann feste umarmte. Er selbst unterdrückte das, was ihn vor Stunden noch zusammen brechen ließ. Stattdessen nickte er entschlossen. „Wir töten ihn gemeinsam, das verspreche ich dir.“

 

~*~

 

Charles genoss es. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Gedanken so klar vernommen, wie er es jetzt tat. Sie waren vorher wie durch Glas zu ihm durchgedrungen. Und jetzt war es alles klar. Keine Barrieren mehr, zwischen dem Gedanken und Verständnis dahinter. Es erfüllte ihn ungemein und es war so einfach die zu finden, zu denen er wirklich gehörte.

 

„Bitte … bitte nicht.“ Sein Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau, die ihn Tränen überströmt anblickte und Charles erkannte wie sehr sie an ihrem Leben hing, was sie alles noch tun wollte und was sie bereute nie getan zu haben. Und doch … war sie nur ein Mensch. Schwach und unnütze für ihre Zukunft, so dass er nur lächelte, bevor sie leblos zu Boden sank und er dann weiterging. Die Asche, die auf ihn regnete störte ihn dabei nicht einmal.

 

Es war erst der Anfang.

 

Zufrieden beobachtete Charles, wie seine neuen Freunde die Unnützen begannen zu dezimieren, wobei es ihn nicht störte manchmal dazwischen zu stehen. „Das ist es … du tötest sie ohne ein Zögern?“ Lächelnd drehte sich Charles herum, wo er Erik erkannte, der atemberaubend gut aussah in seiner Ausrüstung. Gemächlich schob er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und nickte.

 

„Ja, warum auch nicht? Wozu sie unnötig quälen?“ Ihm fiel auf, dass Erik den Helm trug und unterdrückte die Wut darüber. Stattdessen ließ er den um Gnade bettelnden Mutanten drei Querstraßen umfallen, während sein Blick sich mit Eriks kreuzte. „Was machst du überhaupt hier, ihr wisst doch, dass ihr keine Chance habt oder?“

 

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber dafür besitzen wir noch Hoffnung.“ Eriks Stimme war so ernst, dass Charles beinah lächeln musste. Stattdessen jedoch freute er sich umso mehr, je näher ihm Erik kam. „Was genau bist du?“

 

Charles lachte leise, während über ihnen plötzlich ein heftiger Blitz ertönte und er automatisch wahrnahm, wie Ororo verletzt wurde. Und es lenkte ihn für eine Sekunde dermaßen ab, dass er nicht auf Erik geachtet hatte, der ihm etwas in den Hals rammte und Charles sich atemlos an ihm festkrallte. „Was …? Was zur ...“ Sein Blick verschwamm, während er auf die Knie sank und Erik ihm folgte. Sein Gesicht wurde umrahmt von warmen Händen und dadurch regelrecht gezwungen Eriks Blick zu erwidern.

 

„Es tut mir leid!“ Charles griff sich selbst an den Hals, wo er eine Spritze herauszog, bevor er blinzelnd erneut nach Luft schnappte, doch es … „Erik … Erik, wieso?“ Er fragte sich was zur Hölle da drinnen gewesen war, je mehr er die Fähigkeit verlor zu hören. „Weil das nicht du bist … Charles hätte nie gewollt, das so was geschieht.“ Hauchte Erik leise und hielt ihn fest, während Charles immer mehr spürte, wie er abdriftete.

 

„Aber ich war … ich bin alles was von ihm übrig … du … du hättest mich haben können … Erik.“ Etwas Feuchtes fiel auf seine Wange und er meinte zu erkennen, dass Erik weinte. Oder war er es selbst? „Ich dachte du liebst …“ Charles fühlte wie sich sein Griff verlor und er dann nur noch erkannte, wie sein eigener Körper ganz still wurde und auch er in Dunkelheit verschwand.

 

„Charles?“ Erik blinzelte als er in leblose, blaue Augen blickte, die immer trüber wurden und er atemlos nach Luft schnappte. „Erik, schwing deinen verfickten Arsch da weg!“ Logans Worte gingen an ihm vorbei, wie ein kalter Windhauch. Hinter ihm wurden die Geräusche von Explosionen immer lauter und doch … „Scheiße!“ Hatte Hank nicht gesagt, es wäre nur ein überdosiertes Serum? Mit seiner Fähigkeit zog er sich den Helm vom Kopf, bevor er begann Charles wiederzubeleben. „Komm schon, komm schon!“

 

„Was machst du da?!“ Kurt fiel erschien neben ihm auf den Knien, deutlich angepisst, doch Erik schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hank sagte, er wäre … er würde nur … aber er ist … er ist tot!“ Verzweifelt versuchte er das Blut in Charles' Körper wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen, indem er sich auf das Eisen darin konzentrierte. „Er … er ist tot.“ Kurts Worte waren sehr leise unter dem Krachen von Gestein und Erik spürte plötzlich etwas Anderes in Charles. „Hol mir Jean! Sofort!“

 

Er wusste nicht was es war, vielleicht … wurde er aber auch nur wahnsinnig. Binnen einer Sekunde war Kurt verschwunden und dann mit Jean wieder bei ihm, die eine klaffende Wunde an der Stirn hatte und doch … „Ist er da … irgendwo?“ Fragte Erik sie, woraufhin sie erschrocken zu Charles blickte, der tot zwischen ihnen lag. „Ist er hier? Seine Präsenz, du sagtest sie sei nicht da, aber er muss doch, bitte wo ist … er muss doch ...“ Eriks Kopf fiel hinab auf Charles' Brust, während seine Finger sich in Charles Haare krallten, sowie dessen Hemd und er sich doch nur wünschte er hätte damals irgend etwas anders gemacht.

 

Ein Schluchzen entkam ihm, als er es wie einen Film vor sich sah.

 

_Die Kugel folgte seinem Zeig, woraufhin sie an ihm vorbei schoss und er in derselben Sekunde spürte, wie sie in etwas Heißes drang. Sofort fuhr Erik herum und es hätten tausend Kugeln durch ihn hindurch schießen können, er hätte es nicht gespürt, so heftig durchströmte ihn der eiskalte Schock, dass er Charles getroffen hatte. Sofort fuhr er zu diesem herum und zog ihn zu sich, während er die Kugel aus ihm herauszog und betete …_

 

„ _Es tut mir so leid.“ Wisperte er und starrte in wässrige, blaue Augen._

 

Wenn er nur etwas anders gemacht hätte.

Wenn er nie den Helm aufgezogen hätte.

Wenn Charles nie wegen ihm in dieses scheiß Meer gesprungen wäre …

 

_Es war ihm so egal keine Luft zu bekommen, als sich plötzlich schlanke Arme um seinen Torso schlangen und an ihn zogen. „Erik, nicht. Du musst loslassen sonst ertrinkst du.“ Die Stimme konnte unmöglich echt sein unter dem Wasser, dachte er, bevor er trotz seines Versuchs unten zu bleiben auftauchte und den Typen wütend von sich stieß. „Was … hast du mit mir gemacht?“ Fragte Erik atemlos, während ihn damals schon atemberaubend tiefe, blaue Augen eingenommen haben. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?“ Fragte er weiterhin und war versucht sich gegen ihn zu wehren, egal was nötig dazu war. „Ich bin genauso wie du, Erik, du bist nicht alleine.“_

 

_Seine Lungen brannten immer noch, doch plötzlich durchfuhr ihn etwas schreckliches Warmes, welches er seit Jahrzehnten nicht verspürt hatte. „Erik, du bist nicht allein.“_

 

„Du hättest es verhindern können.“ Erik öffnete die Augen und trotz der Tränen in ihnen wurde sein Blick sofort klar. Seine Hände lösten sich langsam von Charles und er ignorierte die Haare, die er zwischen seinen Fingern hielt, weil er ihn zu fest gehalten hatte. Dann drehte er sich herum und blickte Apokalypse in die Augen. „Du hättest mir folgen sollen und ihr beide wärt nun zusammen.“ Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr mit Wut erfüllte, dass der Mann es wagte so über sie zu reden oder über Erik meinte urteilen zu können.

 

„Wage es nicht so über ihn zu denken. Charles wäre dir niemals gefolgt.“ Erik spürte plötzlich nicht mehr alleine alles Metall um sie herum, sondern auch das Blut in den Adern aller um ihn herum. Er spürte wie sich neuronale Ströme energetisch um jeden bildeten und plötzlich wurde ihm ein kleiner Einblick darüber gewährt, wie Charles' Telepathie funktioniert hatte. Wenn auch mehr visuell. Und er spürte wie der Wind sich durch die umherfliegende, heiße Asche begann aufzuladen. Noch nie hatte er alles dermaßen intensiv wahrgenommen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

 

„Das was zu deinen Füßen liegt, war jedoch der, den du Charles nanntest. Warum wolltest du einen Telepathen in geistiger Gefangenschaft, wenn er frei sein konnte?“ Erik verengte seine Augen, bevor er einen metallenen Stab in die Luft hob und Apokalypse unverfroren in die Brust bohrte. Einen Augenblick genoss Erik den Triumph, bevor er die schwarzen Augen kurz aufleuchteten und Erik den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Er hielt sich mittels seiner Fähigkeit in der Luft, doch wurde diese immer aufgeladener und dann erkannte er das weißhaarige Mädchen aus der Küche, dessen Augen plötzlich schneeweiß wurden.

 

Für einen Augenblick meinte er sich wehren zu wollen, bevor sein Blick über die Ferne schweifte und es waren zu viele Verletzte. Er erkannte Raven, die blutig und bewusstlos bei Logan lag, der auf sie aufpasste, sowie auf Scott, der ebenfalls verletzt war. Und Erik selbst … hatte doch gar keine Möglichkeiten mehr.

 

Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann … hatte er es satt. Alles was er je geliebt hatte … war zerstört oder tot. Charles hatte recht. Es hatte ihm keinen Frieden gebracht und obwohl es auch nie seine Option war, so wollte er diesen für Charles, der ihn jedoch nie erleben würde. Schließlich schloss Erik seine Augen und erwartete regelrecht von dem Blitz, dessen Aufladung er bereits begann zu spüren, getroffen zu werden, als plötzlich alles ganz still wurde.

 

Erik öffnete langsam die Augen, nur um zu beobachten, wie der Blitz mit einem gewaltigen Krachen direkt in Apokalypse fuhr und dieser sich jedoch keinen Millimeter davon rührte. Stattdessen wurde Erik aus dem unsichtbaren Griff entlassen und spürte gleichzeitig etwas Anderes, welches regelrecht durch seinen Körper floss.

 

_Es ist genug_

 

Sein Mund fiel ungläubig auf, als er herumfuhr und Charles aufrecht stehen sah. Die blauen Augen waren kaum sichtbar, dermaßen geweitet waren seine Pupillen und er starrte Apokalypse direkt in die Augen. Nach und nach fielen die Mutanten an dessen Seite. Einer nach dem Anderen, solange, bis nur noch ihre Leute übrig waren und Apokalypse stand, dessen Fingerspitzen begannen zu zucken.

 

Erik spürte seine eigene Fähigkeit kribbeln unter dem plötzlichen Anstieg der elektromagnetischen Sphäre, die sie begann zu umhüllen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Charles das war. Es war wie ein Sturm, der um sie herum tobte und die Energie die sie alle umhüllte … er hatte noch nie Vergleichbares gespürt. Dann plötzlich zog sich Apokalypse den Stab aus der Brust und bewegte ihn auf Charles zu, den Erik jedoch sofort abwehrte und gleichzeitig erkannte, dass ihr Gegner mit einem Mal in der Bewegung einen Felsen in die Luft zu bewegen einfror, wobei Charles die rechte Hand in dessen Richtung ausstreckte und seinen Blick intensivierte.

 

Die Wunde in der Brust, die bereits begonnen hatte zu heilen, klaffte mit einem Mal wieder auf und Erik spürte, wie Apokalypse begann zu verbluten. In purem Unglauben blickte er zu Charles und es war genau in dem Augenblick, als ihm auffiel, dass Charles aus der Nase, sowie den Ohren blutete. Dann blinzelte dieser und während hinter ihm der mächtige Körper ihres Gegners leblos zu Boden fiel, rannte Erik zu Charles, den er gerade noch auffangen konnte und dann auf seinen Schoß zog. „Kurt!“ Er schrie nach ihrem Teleporter der sofort an ihrer Seite erschien und Erik musste nicht einmal fragen, wohin sie mussten!

 

Alles fühlte sich so an wie vor zwanzig Jahren und doch war alles ganz anders.

 

~*~

 

Das Erste, das Charles spürte, als er langsam zu sich kam, war der monströse Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Es fühlte sich an, als habe er versucht mit dem Kopf eine Wand zu durchschlagen. Er versuchte eine Hand zu heben, doch fiel diese kraftlos zurück auf das, worauf er lag und Charles seufzte. Schließlich versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, was auch nicht einfacher war. Was …? „Charles?“

 

Eine warme Stimme ertönte neben ihn und Charles machte ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch. Gott … was zur Hölle war denn passiert? „Schon gut, schlaf einfach weiter.“

 

Ja, Schlaf … Schlaf war nicht schmerzhaft. Dachte er, eh er auch schon wieder abdriftete.

 

~*~

 

Als Charles das nächste Mal wach wurde, konnte er zumindest lang genug wach bleiben, um Erik an seiner Bettkante schlafen zu sehen. Dabei musste er zugeben, dass er echt niedlich aussah, mit so komplett wirrem Haar und unrasiert. Allerdings schaffte er es auch nur seine Hand auf eine von Eriks zu legen, bevor er wieder einschlief.

 

~*~

 

Das nächste Mal … war einfacher.

 

„Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Charles etwas rau, woraufhin Eriks Kopf sich von der Zeitung hob, in der dieser gelesen hatte und ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anstarrte. Dann musste Charles tatsächlich blinzeln, als er die Tränen in Eriks Augen erkannte, die binnen einer Sekunde über dessen Wangen fielen und er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch er war im Moment noch nicht stark genug. „Erik … Erik, was ist los?“

 

„Charles? Bist du … Du?“ Für einen Moment konnte Charles nur den Mund öffnen, bevor er trotz dem Schwindel in seinem Kopf, mit diesem nickte. „Ja, sicher bin ich, Ich, wer sollte ich sonst sein?“ Doch bevor er mehr sagen konnte, rutschte Erik von dem Stuhl, neben das Bett auf dem Boden und umfasste plötzlich seine Hände. „Du … hast mir gefehlt, Charles.“

 

Die Luft, die Charles angehalten hatte, entkam ihm plötzlich und er wurde mit einer dermaßen intensiven Traurigkeit und Hoffnung überflutet … „Erik.“ Er wollte mehr sagen. Mehr fragen, doch stattdessen presste Charles nur die Lippen zusammen und nickte dann. Versucht die eigenen Tränen im Zaum zu halten. „Du mir auch.“ Hauchte er schließlich, bevor er die Tränen nicht mehr halten konnte und Erik ihn dann kaum spürbar an einer Wange berührte, woraufhin Charles die Augen schloss und sich an seine warme Handfläche lehnte.

 

_Ich liebe dich, Charles._

 

„Was?“ Fassungslos flogen seine Augen wieder auf, während sich Erik auf das Bett hochzog und ihn jedoch nicht anblickte. „Hast du - war das …?“ Charles schluckte hart. Er hatte zwanzig verfluchte Jahre über tausend Szenarien nachgedacht, die zwischen ihnen hätten sein können. Über das, was er empfand, wenn er über Eriks Verschwinden dachte oder im Allgemeinen über diesen …

 

Schließlich schloss er für einen Augenblick die Augen, bevor er tief durchatmete und dann seine freie Hand auf Eriks Gesicht legte und dieser ihn daraufhin endlich anblickte. Charles hatte es niemals, niemals zugegeben. Das was er für Erik empfand. Aber jetzt, hier, in diesem Augenblick. „Ich liebe dich. Erik.“

 

_Bitte geh nicht._

 

Gott, er musste schrecklich aussehen, ganz verheult und viel zu verzweifelt. Doch Erik starrte ihn nur an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Komplett … verwundert und so … bewundernd. Dann lehnte sich Erik sich zu Charles hinab und strich ihm zärtlich mit einem Daumen die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich bleibe, solange wie du es möchtest.“ 

 

_Dann ewig._

 

„Dann ewig.“ Bestätigte Erik leise gegen seine Lippen, bevor er den letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ihn dann so liebevoll küsste, wie es Charles noch nie gespürt hat. Sofort schloss er die Augen genießend, während seine Hände sich vorsichtig in Eriks Nacken legten, wo er diesem sanft über die warme Haut strich und den Kuss dann zärtlich erwiderte.

 

Das Glück und die Freude, die Charles empfand und durch Erik hindurchfließen spürte …

So etwas hatte er noch nie empfunden.

 

Und zum ersten Mal wusste Charles, dass es halten würde. Erik würde bleiben. Sie blieben zusammen.

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 

 


End file.
